ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 35th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 35th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 20, 2008 at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles, California. The ceremony was hosted by Cameron Mathison and Sherri Shepard and broadcast on ABC. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Mary O'Leary (producer), Michelle Henry (producer), Mercer Barrows (producer), Robert Guza Jr. (consulting producer)' *Guiding Light'' - Ellen Wheeler (executive producer), Jan Conklin (producer), Christopher Cullen (producer), Jill Lorie Hurst (producer), Alexandra Johnson (producer), Maria Macina (producer) *''One Life to Live'' - Frank Valentini (executive producer), Suzanne Flynn (senior producer), Shelley Honigbaum (coordinating producer), John Tumino (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Lynn Marie Latham (executive producer), Josh Griffith (co-executive producer), Edward Scott (supervising producer), John C. Fisher (coordinating producer), Anthony Morina (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Richard Manfredi (director), Larry Carpenter (director), Bruce Cooperman (director), Gary Donatelli (director), Danielle Faraldo (director), Jill Mitwell (director), Frank Valentini (director), Paul Glass (associate director), Anthony Wilkinson (associate director), Mary Ryan (associate director), Teresa Anne Cicala (associate director), Tracy Casper Lang (associate director), Alan Needleman (stage manager), Keith Greer (stage manager), Brendan Higgins (stage manager), Kevin Brush (production associate), Nathalie Rodriguez (production associate)' *All My Children - Casey Childs (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Michael V. Pomarico (director), Angela Tessinari (director), Steven Williford (director), Anthony Pascarelli (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Fritz Brekeller (stage manager), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Marika Brancate (producation associate), Jennifer Minda (production associate) *The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Deveney Kelly (director), Cynthia J. Popp (director), Michael Stich (director), Jennifer Howard (associate director), Clyde Kaplan (associate director), Steven A. Wacker (associate director), Doug Hayden (associate director), Laura Yale (stage manager) *''General Hospital'' - Matthew Diamond (director), William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Owen Renfroe (director), Ron Cates (associate director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Dave Macleod (associate director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Penny Pengra (associate director), Crystal Craft (stage manager), Craig McManus (stage manager), Christine Cooper (production associate), Lisa Kaseff (production associate), Denise Van Cleave (production associate) Writing Team *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Dena Higley (head writer), Ron Carlivati (head writer), Janet Iacobuzio (associate head writer), Chris Van Etten (associate head writer), Victor Gialanella (associate head writer), Shelly Altman (associate head writer), Carolyn Culliton (writer), Michelle Poteet Lisanti (writer), Fran Myers (writer), Aida Croal (writer), Mark Christopher (writer), Leslie Nipkow (writer), Anna Cascio (writer), Elizabeth Page (writer)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Bradley Bell, Kay Alden, Michael Minnis, Rex M. Best, Jerry Birn, Janice Ferri, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey, Elizabeth Snyder *''General Hospital'' - Robert Guza Jr. (head writer), Elizabeth Korte (associate head writer), Michael Conforti (writer), David Goldschmid (writer), Karen Harris (writer), Mary Sue Price (writer), Tracey Thomson (writer), Michele Val Jean (writer), Susan Wald (writer), Garin Wolf (writer) *''Guiding Light'' - David Kreizman (head writer), Donna Swajeski (co-head writer), Tita Bell (writer), Christopher Dunn (writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (writer), Kimberly Hamilton (writer), Rebecca Hanover (writer), Jill Lorie Hurst (writer), Penelope Koechl (writer), Royal Miller (writer), David Rupel (writer), David Smilow (writer), Brett Staneart (writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Lynn Marie Latham (head writer), Scott Hamner (co-head writer), Cherie Bennett (associate head writer), Jeff Gottesfeld (associate head writer), Paula Cwikly (writer), Lynsey Dufour (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Bernard Lechowick (writer), Linda Schreiber (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), James Stanley (writer), Sandra Weintraub (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Thaao Penghlis (Tony/Andre DiMera, Days of our Lives) Lead Actress *'WIN: Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, ''Guiding Light) *Nicole Forester (Cassie Winslow, Guiding Light) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Maura West (Carly Tenney, As the World Turns) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Daniel Cosgrove (Bill Lewis, ''Guiding Light) *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, As the World Turns) *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, One Life to Live) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Gina Tognoni (Dinah Marler, ''Guiding Light)' *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Judi Evans (Adrienne Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Kelley Menighan Hensley (Emily Stewart, As the World Turns) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful) Younger Actor *'WIN: Tom Pelphrey (Jonathan Randall, ''Guiding Light)' *Darin Brooks (Max Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Van Hansis (Luke Snyder, As the World Turns) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, The Young and the Restless) *Jesse Soffer (Will Munson, As the World Turns) Younger Actress *'WIN: Jennifer Landon (Gwen Munson, ''As the World Turns)' *Vail Bloom (Heather Stevens, ''The Young and the Restless *Rachel Melvin (Chelsea Brady, Days of our Lives) *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Tammin Sursok (Colleen Carlton, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Ceremony held on June 13, 2008. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Richard Westlein (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), William Tynan (electronic camera), George Montanez (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Eric Johnson (electronic camera), Yogi Solange (senior video control)' *''As the World Turns - Barbara J. Langdon (camera operator), Warren Armstrong (video control), Greg Saccaro (camera operator), Robert Bellairs (camera operator), John Kokinis (technical director) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Scha Jani (video control), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Thomas Luth (electronic camera), Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Edward Nelson (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Gary Jelaso (camera operator), Dan Flaherty (camera operator), Andrew C. Capuano (camera operator), Larry Seigal (senior video control), Jim Warden (technical director), Alex Ciecierski (technical director), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video control), Mark Schneider (camera operator), Jerry Gruen (camera operator) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Charlie Jones (production mixer), Robert Drew Primrose (production mixer), Steve Watson (production mixer), Thomas Ineson (post-production mixer), Thomas J. Bornkamp (post-production mixer), Doug Kent (post-production mixer), Andrew C. Capuano (boom operator), Charlie Iacono (boom operator), Anthony Valentino (boom operator), Anthony Butch Inglese (boom operator), Eric Shuttleworth (boom operator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Stan Sweeney (boom operator), Jerry Martz (sound effects mixer), Jim Hope (boom operator), David Golba (boom operator), Jennifer Radulovich (production mixer), Brian Connell (production mixer), Daniel Lecuna (re-recording mixer) *''Passions'' - Bruce Arledge Jr. (production mixer), Ricardo Álvarez (boom operator), Greg Ferrara (boom operator), Walter New (re-recording mixer), Anthony Dalferes (production mixer), Bill Kaplan (production mixer), Carol Silverman (boom operator), Derek Leininger (re-recording mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mikael Persson (pre-production mixer), Manuel Moreno (pre-production mixer), Peter Mallard (post-production mixer), Bud Freeman (boom operator), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Mark Mooney (boom operator), Dino Johnson (post-production mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Scott Devitte, Robert Bessoir''' *''All My Children'' - Sean Conklin, Dan Kinsley *''As the World Turns'' - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Phil Callan, Scha Jani, Rod Yamane Outstanding Achievement for a Casting Director for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mark Teschner for ''General Hospital' *Rob Decina for ''Guiding Light *Julie Madison for One Life to Live *Karen Rea for The Young and the Restless Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Gary Deinstadt (music director/composer), Billy Barber (music director/composer), Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Danny Pelfrey (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Mark Stephen Ross (composer), Kenneth Eberhard (composer), Linda Lawley (composer), Michèle Vice-Maslin (composer), Ron Komie (composer)' *''All My Children - Jerry Pilato (music director), Terry Walker (music supervisor), Ron Cates (composer), Brian Comotto (composer), Martin Davich (composer), Jim Klein (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Kim Oler (composer), Tom Spahn (composer), Brian Tarquin (composer), John Wineglass (composer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lothar Struff (music supervisor), Jack Allocco (composer), Bradley Bell (composer), David Kurtz (composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Glass (supervising music director/composer), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), Kevin Bents (composer), Kurt Biederwolf (composer), Chris Child (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Jordan Lieb (composer), Dave Marino (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), David Nichtern (composer), Bobby Summerfield (composer), Michal Towber (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Karen Hlipala (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Dennis Donegan (set decorator)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffmann (art director), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set director), Elsa Zamparelli (set director) *''General Hospital'' - Chip Dox (production designer), Daniel Proett (art director), Jennifer Elliott (set decorator), Andrew Evashchen (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Susan Gammie (head costume designer), David Brooks (costume designer), Sally Lesser (costume designer)' *''As the World Turns - Margarita Delgado, Tracy Dorman *''Guiding Light'' - Susan Carrano, Shawn Dudley-Reeves, Alyson Hui *''Passions'' - Diana Eden Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Hanne Anderson for Hands On: After Katrina - A Guiding Light Presentation' *''Design Squard - Jean Dunoyer, Cherry Enoki (PBS) *''Ellen'' - James Belz, Clark Burnett, Mike Cole *''The Tyra Banks Show'' - David Herr, Scott Martin, Michael Parenti, Jennifer M. Fah, Lesli Theobald, Richard Portner, Travis Webber, Ken Yankee, Paulo DeMello, Al Chan, Nadda Kanchanagon, Matthew J. Rubolino, Tim Parker, Casey O'Brien, Raiko Siems, Daniel Rogers *''Sesame Street'' - Robert J. Emerick (supervising editor), Selbern Narby (editor), Chris Reinhart (editor), John Tierney (editor) Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jonathan Smilowitz, Jim Friesen, Brian Bagwell''' *''All My Children'' - Barry Gingold, Stephen Cali, Barbara M. Simmons, Robert Frazier, Larry Farina, Anthony Pascarelli, Shirley Simmons *''As the World Turns'' - Bob Mackler, Matthew Griffin *''One Life to Live'' - Larry Farina, Barry Gingold, Anthony Wilkinson, Vince Catania, Teresa Anne Cicala, Mary Ryan, Tracy Casper Lang Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist)' *''Days of our Lives - Gail Hopkins (head makeup artist), Deidre Decker (makeup artist), Glen Alen Gutierrez (makeup artist), Joleen Rizzo (makeup artist), Nina Wells (makeup artist) *''Passions'' - Toby Lamm (head makeup artist), Natasha Wilson (key makeup artist), Victoria Doering (makeup artist), Amy Sparks (key makeup artist) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Robert Bolger, Patti Denney, Kathy Jones, John Trevino, Ralph Wilcox Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Little Starr from One Life to Live - Kevin Briody''' *'WIN: ''Chemistry from One Life to Live - Lance Horne (composer/lyricist), Paul Glass (lyricist)' *''Treasure of Love from All My Children - Jerry Pilato, Jim Klein *''The Me Inside'' from All My Children - Jerry Pilato (composer/lyricist), Jim Klein (composer/lyricist), Terry Walker (lyricist) *''You're the Freak'' from One Life to Live - Steve Hopkins Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Margie Puga, Matthew Holman, Garry Allyn, Kimberly Salvatore, Monica Sabedra''' *''Guiding Light'' - Linda Librizzi (key hairstylist), Christine Fennell (hairstylist), Marie Rossi (hairstylist), Elena Roulenko (hairstylist), Ralph Stanzione (hairstylist) *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti (head hairstylist), Laurie Cacioli (head hairstylist), Katiejo Kardel (hairstylist), Mark Zafrani (hairstylist) *''Passions'' - Bobby H. Grayson (head hairstylist), Shelly Scanlon (key hairstylist), Jeanie Duronslet (hairstylist), Christopher O. Smith (hairstylist) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 8 Nominations / 1 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 12 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win *''Days of our Lives'' - 6 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 6 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 14 Nominations / 5 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 13 Nominations / 6 Wins *''Passions'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 17 Nominations / 3 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys